Falling Appart
by MarySilent
Summary: Alors que Castiel est victime de ses propres ordres Anges , Humains et étranges créatures cohabitent dans le bunker. Le combat qui se prépare allait causer de nombreuses pertes. La Solution à l'Apocalypse était peut-être juste là, sous les yeux de tous sous forme humaine ? . YAOI inside /!\
1. Intro: Tension de fer

**Falling Appart**

**Auteur:Mary Silent**

**Rating: ?**

**Statut : Intro **

**Disclaimed : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.(sauf OC)**

**Balthazar regardait ses frères , étaient-ils sérieux ? Il fixa Castiel. ****Il était plus sérieux que jamais. Gabriel ne le laisserai pas faire?**

**Si ? Si. Balthazar cessa de se débatre. Ce ne serais jamais son choix.**

**"-De Laquelle ?Grogna le blond.**

**-Blake, Jimmy se chargera de Syn.répondit froidement l'arch-ange**

**-Castiel! Je ne veux pas! C'est hors de questions ! Je. . . **

**-Jimmy la ferme!"**

**Tous se retournèrent. Castiel savait aussi bien que les autres qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Dean devisagea douloureusement son meilleur ami, s'il pouvait l'aider.**

**Jimmy lui, doutait, ce fut bien la première fois que les jumeaux étaient tant en désaccord. Castiel lui parassait fou et immoral, Blake et Syn n'étaient pas personnes de confiances pour lui. Après tout, ils ne savaient pas qu'étaient-elles ?**

**Le visage de Gabriel s'assombrit encore, dans quelle merde étaient-ils tombés ****? Il avait l'habitude des Winchester, mais la c'était Castiel qui les avaient traînés dedans. Il avait éprouvé, pour je ne sais quelle raison ,de l'intérêt pour les deux soeurs. Et Gabriel craignait de savoir pourquoi. Il appréciait Castiel, supportait Dean et aimait Sam de tout son coeur, mais ce que Castiel avancait, c'était du sacrifice humain. **

**L'homme en trench continuait d'expliquer sa démarche aux autres. Tous désapprouvaient. Mais aux fonds d'eux. C'était l'idée du siècle. La seule solution.**

**Une fois leurs missions réparties ils se dispersèrent. Balthazar marcha calmement jusqu'a une chambre. Il rentra lentement, sans toquer, cette chambre était sienne mais une jeune femme se tenait, avachi sur son fauteuil, l'attendant dans le noir.**

**"-Qu'en est-il?**

**Elle bouillonait, il le sentait, elle était nerveuse, elle l'aurait frappé, mutilé s'il n'avait pas répondu dans la seconde.**

**-Je ne te distrait pas Blake ?**

**-Répond moi! **

**-Je ne te dirais rien si tu t'énerves.**

**-Je , sa voix se brisa, je veux juste savoir comment va-t-elle?**

**-Ton amie va bien, elle est forte, mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de prendre forme humaine et de vous en prendre aux chiens des enfers ? ! Ce n'était pas assez bien votre vie d'avant?!**

**-Qu'elle vie ?! hurla la brune. C'est une vie pour toi de voir tout soufrir autour de toi ?! Et de tuer tout ce qui te diffère?! J'appelle Ca être un monstre ! **

**-Alors dis moi, l'ange blond restait calme, en quoi je te ressemble? **

**-En rien, abruttis! **

**-Et je ne suis pas mort pour autant. Il affichait un air narquois. Tu vois , si tu fait un effort tu ne tue personne. **

**- Ce n'est pas pareille, je ne suis plus celle que j'était. . .Je ne suis plus aussi forte.**

**-Alors je t'aiderais a le redevenir.**

**-Jamais! Non! CA, JAMAISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ! ! "**

**Balthazar se servit un verre de whisky, et la fixa longuement, appuyé contre le mur. Il ne disait mots et se contentait de laisser la jeune femme crier sa douleur. Il pouvait être cruel, mais pas au point de faire retenir ses larmes a une telle créature, une créature plus sensible qu'elle n'en ai droit.**

**Son verre finit, il s'approcha de Blake, repliée sur elle-même dans un coin de sa chambre. Il n'eut coeur a la voir ainsi. Castiel était fou, aveuglé par son amitié pour les frères Winchester. Il se fit une promesse, silencieuse, jamais ils ne laisseraient son frère les sacrifier, ni elle, ni Syn. Elles étaient trop importantes.**


	2. La faiblesse d'un archange

Falling Appart- Chap. 1

Il était aux alentours de 22h30 quand le diner fut prêt. Peu importe qui l'avait préparé, il n'avait de goût pour personne. La tension entre Balthazar et Castiel était telle que le _trickster _du groupe n'avait pas pris la peine d'aller les rejoindre. Il avait senti comme un malaise. Et pour Gabriel, un calme aussi froid était insupportable.

Effectivement, personne ne parlait. Blake et Syn étaient recluses, loin de la table, à l'autre bout de la salle. Assises à même le sol, leur dîné était sur une table basse. C'était cent fois plus agréable que d'être convié à table. Dean n'avait pas dénié toucher à son hamburger et passa outre la tarte pour regagner sa chambre. Son Cadet prit donc la part abandonnée et se leva de table. Il montait doucement les marches. Sam n'avait jamais eu autant cette impression d'abandon. Il toqua sans conviction à la porte de l'archange, et s'invita suite à un grognement de la part de celui-ci.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Sam ?

- Je .. je t'ai apporté de la tarte."

Le chataîn était touché de cet acte, mais resta distant.

"- Je n'ai pas besoin de manger."

Le plus jeune des Winchester allait partir lorsqu'il répliqua :

"-Désolé, Gabe, je pensais que tu aimais la tarte, elle est sucrée."

Effectivement, Sam pouvait être désolé, c'est affligeant de voir qu'un homme de la trentaine se comporte comme une gamine de douze ans à qui on a refusé un cadeau de la St Valentin!

"-SAM!"

Mais il était trop sensible et la pression était trop lourde pour être aussi mature.

"-Quoi ?"

L'interpellé revint dans la chambre , observant Gabriel, affalé sur le sol, face a la télé éteinte, une bouteille de Jack Daniel's à la main.

"-Elle est a quoi ?

-La tarte ? Aux mirtilles."

Le plus grand fut invité à rejoindre l'ange. Celui-ci accepta l'assiette contenant le dessert.

-Merci Sammy.

Merde, il allait se faire recadrer, seul Dean avait le droit de ...Non, rien.

Le calme absolu. Simplement le regard de l'humain sur lui. Pas utile de demander pourquoi une telle proximitée, la douleur toujours et encore, la peur de perdre ses êtres chers. Gabriel s'appuya sur le torse du brun et mangea sans réel appétit la fameuse tarte.

Le silence n'était pas pesant comme lors du dîné. Sam sentait qu'il était le bienvenu chez Gabriel. Dans sa chambre, près de lui, dans . . .son intimité en fait. Il avait presque oublié ce que c'était qu'être intime. Dean et lui, c'était de la cohabitation perpétuelle, mais avec Lucifer dans le crâne, ou Ruby , c'était différent. C'était une sorte d'agression. Le _trickster_ se tourna vers lui.

"-Sam, tu vas bien ?"

Ce fut trop, le cadet laissa couler ses larmes...Qu'était-il devenu?!

Qu'avait-il encore? Plus de parent, pas d'identité correcte, pas de famille qu'il avait fondé, Rien. Il n'avait rien.. oh, il tenait à Dean, mais son frère était l'opposé même de l'expression " réfléchir avant d'agir". Il a bien faillit les tuer tout les deux...et pas qu'une fois.

Alors oui, aujourd'hui Sam Winchester n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même.. Il doutait, niait sa propre existence, et attendait presque l'Apocalypse avec impatience.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il remarqua soudain l'archange.

"- Ça va aller Sam, je suis là pour toi."

Le Cadet s'avança et prit son interlocuteur dans ses bras, l'enlaçant de toutes ses forces. La créature divine se sentit faible , si faible.. Trop faible. Et pourtant, ce soir là, il abandonna ses lèvres à l'humain.

Une douce caresse, rendue vigoureusement par le Winchester.

Tout n'était pas noir cette nuit là, ou peut-être n'était-ce que le calme avant la tempête.


	3. Adeline ou presque

Falling Appart Chap.2

Il devait être cinq heures lorsque Crowley quitta la chambre. Il descendit joyeusement les marches, aucun des petits jeunes n'étaient réveillés et pas de chasse en cours, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre qui aurait demandé sa présence.

Les autres tiraient une tête d'enterrement et stressaient en groupe, un silence de mort régnait... Certes ce n'était pas le moment qu'il fasse des jeux de mots. Il rentra dans la cuisine en chantonnant, comme chaque fois qu'il se déplaçait en fait.

Crowley pensait cependant être seul, mais un petit homme barbu à casquette dévorait des Donnuts et un café devant un très vieil ouvrage.

"- Bonjour Bobby.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?! bougonna l'humain.

-Et bien, en fait j'ai eu le courage de me lever et de me dire que je vous emmerde tous.

-Tu fais dans l'humour, il te manque pas une jupe ou quelque chose comme ca?

-Un kilt _darling_, un KILT.

-_Idjit _! Approche. . . "

Lorsque Kévin avait rejoint la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner général, il s'attendait à TOUT sauf à voir Bobby Singer Et Crowley en pleine séance de tripotage. Ça lui brûlait les yeux.

Trop dangereux de débarquer ainsi, il viendrait une heure plus tard que d'habitude pour cuisiner.

_Souviens toi de ce que tu as fait, souviens toi ! Tu m'avais promis, petit être du Seigneur, tu avais dit que tu les protègerais ! !_

Gabriel souleva le bras de Sam et quitta ses bras. Les deux hommes s'étaient embrassés et enlacés pendant une bonne heure avant que l'Humain ne trouve le sommeil. L'archange n'eut alors pas la force de se séparer de lui.

Pourtant, il savait, oh oui, il donnerait peu cher de sa peau si cela s'apprenait, il savait que dès qu'il ouvrirait les yeux le brun serait à Ruby, sera entièrement dévoué à sa compagne et n'aurait aucun regard pour l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Il savait, le _Trickster,_ que ses sentiments n'étaient rien pour le cadet Winchester. Et qu'il suffisait d'un battement de cils de la garce des enfers pour que son amour s'agenouille. Mais avec le temps, Gabriel avait compris, on ne s'intéressait pas aux archanges. Jamais.

Alors le chatain l'observait dans le calme, Sam parlait avec une des deux créatures, Syn. Créatures ? Mais quel horrible terme, me direz-vous, mais personne dans le bunker ou ailleurs n'avait pu dire à quoi correspondaient les deux jeunes femmes.

Sam essayait de la faire manger depuis presque trois heures...Et rien. Il était sur les nerfs, mais ne sachant pas à quoi il se frottait, il préfèrait rester calme.

"-Rien, pas même du pain?

- ...

-Ecoute, je n'ai rien contre toi, je sais pas ce que tu es ni quelle force tu as, mais je veux te rassurer.

- ...

-Je m'appelle Sam. J'ai ça, Tu.. tu préfères ?

-C'est quoi? demanda la jeune femme,

-CHO-CO-LAT . . .

-Me prends pas pour une attardée, c'est quoi comme marque ?!

-Ah, euh... désolé, je . . . c'est du Toblérone. ''

Il lui tendit le morceau en souriant. Elle avanca la tête et mordit effectivement le morceau, et laissa une belle trace de dents sur les doigts de l'homme.

"-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGWYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

-Tu ferais mieux de te mefier humain, je vois la perversion de ton âme, bien qu'elle soit déchirée et peu stable, il n'en reste que des miettes mais dans ces limbes j'apperçois ce désir que tu as, la Vengeance.. Pour Jessica, pour John, pour Mary, tout ceux que tu aimes, mais toi, tu veux te venger non pas de ce qui te les a enlevé, mais de ce qui te les rappelles. Tu veux mourir humain, et vite."

Sam s'écarta brusquement. Comment savait-elle pour Jessica et John ? C'était idiot mais cela l'angoissa rapidemment . La jeune femme se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

_Tu es mort à l'intérieur, qu'as-tu à perdre ? Donne moi ton âme.. Elle peut vivre ._

_Mais j'ai besoin d'un PACTE. Comprends-tu Balthazar?_

L'unique blond de la fraterie se réveilla aux côtés de Blake, ce n'était pas le but. Pourquoi se sacrificer si ...Il se trouvait stupide, comment avait-il pu croire qu'un démon serait honnête? Elle n'était plus la même. Même son nom, "Blake" ; elle avait perdu tout son prestige, sa grâce, son mystère. Quel tare que d'avoir forme humaine pour elle.

Si Castiel disait d'elle et de sa soeur qu'elles étaient inconnues, Balthazar savait bien, trop bien peut-être qui elles étaient. Et cela il ne le supportait pas, de plus que le sort que Castiel leur réservait ne lui était pas inconnu .

Il se retourna vers la jeune brune, même corps humain. Ce n'était plus Blake à l'intérieur , mais là il s'en foutait, il savait qu'elle était là quelque part. Il l'avait reconnue.

_Regardant par la fenêtre de leur villa, une jeune brune scrutait l'horizon. Son mari serait là d'une minute à l'autre. Lorsqu'elle vit les rouges feuilles automnales passer sous les roues d'une citadine, elle sut. Le blond ne compris pas d'abord, il prit calmement sa pochette en cuir. La jeune femme courue rejoindre son mari et se jetta dans ses bras. Tous deux s'enlaçaient amoureusement. Leur prochaine discussion leur assuraient un avenir. . ._

_"-C'est positif! Je suis enceinte! "_

_Les deux jeunes gens s'enlacèrent. Un si bel événement, ils n'y croyaient presque pas. Ce bonheur durerait-il eternellement ? Balthazar le souhaitait._

_5 mois plus tard ; _

_Le médecin s'approcha, _

_"-Euh.. écoutez, je sais que ce sera difficile à accepter, mais .. la voiture a frappé le ventre, et avec un enfant en gestation... ce fut mortel. Je suis désolée.. Toutes nos condoléances._

_L'homme se rapprocha jusqu'a enlacer la silhouette a ses côtés. Sa femme. ce n'était plus tout à fait elle, mais elle devait s'en rendre compte, Blake. Elle ouvrit les yeux sous le poid de son vis-a-vis._

_"- Balthe, _

_Il gemit, les larmes aux yeux, seul Adeline l'appelait comme ça._

_-Ça ne va pas? _

_-Je sais que tu es là Adeline, je le sais..._

_-Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer mon ange?_

_-Tu es morte, et notre enfant aussi, la voiture. . ..Il fondit en larmes._

_-Oh, ça c'est un détail, ah, t'inquiètes ma p'tite blonde . "_

_Balthazar ne savait pas expliquer cela, c'était Adeline. Il cru devenir fou._

_C'étaient deux choses dans le corps de sa femme, l'une était . . . une créature, l'autre.. serait-ce encore Adeline?_

_"- Dis moi Adeline, que s'est-il passé..?_

_-Eh bien, j'étais aux côtés de personnes très gentilles dans un endroit bizarre...avec des murs blancs, et puis j'ai commencé à oublier beaucoup de choses, tu sais. J'avais oublié qui j'étais. Je reviens par moments, mais sinon ce n'est pas moi dans mon corps. . . C'est . . ._

_-Je le sais, shhhhh ,il la berça contre son torse, son Adeline, était-ce réel ?_

Lorsque Balthazar ouvrit les yeux, il se maudit, d'abord parce que ce n'était pas Adeline, mais un rêve. Et puis parce qu'en moins de trente secondes, la jeune brune lui avait décroché une droite.

"-J'y crois pas! ! Non mais serieusement?! Partager un lit avec un vieux?! je m'attendait a quoi ?! Sale pervers ! t'a pas intérêt de recomencer à me câliner en dormant ! ! Et puis c'est qui Adeline?! Tu l'as tuée, espèce de psychopathe?!

-Heu, déjà, je ne suis pas vieux. Pour un ange, je suis très jeune, c'est mon véhicule qui a la quarantaine! Et puis Adeline, pétasse, c'est la femme dont tu as arraché la forme humaine! ! ! C'était ma femme.

-Oh, désolée, je.. je suppose qu'en fait t'es plutôt romantique pour un connard.

-C'était pas pervers?

-Si, mais si Kevin n'avait pas toquer à la porte je t'aurais laisser continuer, t'es cannon. . .

-Alors maintenant je ne suis plus vieux ?

-Bah disons que t'es encore frais, rayon vioc' . . ."

Blake pouffa de rire. Alors que l'homme se leva avec l'intention de laisser la jeune femme s'habiller, il se tourna vers elle pour lui indiquer ou trouver des vêtements féminins dans ce bled . . .

Mais la brune était déjà totalment nue, cherchant dans les T-shirts de Balthazar, un qui lui plairait. . .

Ce n'était pas Adeline, mais il commençait à l'apprecier. . .


	4. Ghostbusters et nourriture

Falling Appart Ch.3

Ce même matin dans la cuisine du bunker se déroulait quelque chose d'assez spécial . . .Enfin ça en aurait fait rire plus d'un mais là. Ça choquait. Imaginez deux anges et une jeune femme faisant des pancakes sur fond de " Ghostbusters" , et avec la chorégraphie signée Gabriel, S'il vous plait !

Plus choquant.. là vous vous dîtes, c'est bon arrête on a compris que l'autre ange c'était Balthazar ! Mais non, Gabriel savait toujours pas ce qui lui prenait, mais c'était bel et bien le fetichiste du Trenchcoat qui se dendinait en braillant " GHOSTBUSTERS!"

On pouvait croire que tout va bien ici, mais cela ne dura pas. Bobby sortit de sa salle de bain dans ses habituels vêtements délavés et s'écroula sur son lit , écrasant Sa Majesté au passage. Il enfila ses vieilles chaussures complètements pétées ; quand on chasse, on casse des trucs. . . Il se retourna et embrassa Crowley avant de lui dire qu'il descendait surveiller les jeunes et continuer ses recherches sur les gamines. En fait, il restait encore un peu pour câliner son homme.

De son côté, l'angelot blond avait pris sa douche et rejoint la cuisine, paix à son âme. Celui-ci fut assaillit par ses frangins. Les deux anges lui attrapèrent les bras et sous le regrad amusé d'une Blake morte de rire , lui plongèrent la tête dans un saladier rempli de jaune d'oeuf.

Singer ferma délicatement la porte en envoyant un baiser au démon, ce qui eu pour effet d'arracher une moue de dégout à celui-ci. . .Depuis quand étaient-ils devenus le petit couple de vieux qui sont encore follement amoureux ? C'était stupide ! Le Roi des Enfers ne peut pas fondre pour de telles miniardises ! Même si c'était Bobby. Même si c'était mignon. Même si c'était ultra super mignon de son Bobby d'amour et qu'il avait envie de lui faire des câlins et des baisers pendant toute leur vie. . .Bon d'accord, Crowley trouvait PEUT-ÊTRE ça adorable. . .

Le chasseur poivre et sel rejoignit rapidement la cuisine, ou une guerre mondiale se préparait. . .D'un côté Castiel et Gabriel rigolait comme des cons avec une dizaine d'oeufs prêts à claquer contre leurs adversaires, de l'autre côté de l'ilot centrale Blake et Balthazar mélangaient ce qui semblait être de la confiture de fraise, du jus d'orange et de la sauce tomate*. Alors qu'il vit les deux groupes s'apprêter à attaquer, Bobby hurla un bon coup :

"-BANDE D'IDJITS! NON MAIS VOUS AVEZ QUEL ÂGE ?!

-En fait . . .

-JE NE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR GABRIEL!

-Alors, pourquoi demander ?

-RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Castiel et Balthazar, balais et serpiere. Blake, Gabe vous éponges et poubelle ! ! ! "

Crowley fixait tendrement Robert depuis le bas des escaliers, dans son habituel smoking qui lui saillait si bien les hanches. Le chasseur l'enlaça et se cala contre son torse, humectant l'eau de cologne encore humide sur la nuque du démon,

"-Je t'emmène prendre le petit-déjeuner dans un café."

Syn était assise dans la bibliothèque, un café à la main et adossée a un mur sous une fenêtre où une légère lueur indiquait l'aube. Elle fut surprise par l'arrivée d'une personne dans son monde de livres.

"-Oh, salut.

-Quel est ton nom à toi ?

-J'aimerais bien connaître celui d'une fille aussi jolie que toi, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Que tu ferais mieux de te suicider en te coupant les veines avec les pages du livre que tu tiens.

-J'adore, je peux rester près de toi ? Tu es jolie, c'est rare ici.

-Bah, Blake et moi sommes les seules femmes, j'espère être considérée comme plus attirante que le petit vieux rondouillé.

Le jumeau du Trenchcoat-man éclata de rire.

-Bobby est cent fois moins attirant que toi. . . et encore, je le trouve bien foutu pour son âge.

-Tu me veux quoi?

-T'as déjà oublier chérie ? Ton adorable prénom. . .

Elle réfléchit, son _adorable_ prénom hein?

-Urlga Von Friedrichkensenbrüenck. C'est Germanique.

-Ah, je ne m'écorcherais pas à le dire, mais ce n'est pas grave.

-Hm.

-Tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi , ta spontanéité ! Tu réponds du Tac-au-tac ! Tu es merveilleuse. . .

-Je ne te connais pas, laisse moi.

-J'ai envie de te connaître. Passe un pacte avec moi . . .enfin, facon de parler, je te découvre et tu fais de même, si tu ne veux plus, dis le et j'arrêterais.

-D'accord.

Il se pencha et embrassa amoureusement la jeune femme qui, choquée, répondit a ce baiser et se laissa porter par les sensations. . .

-Syn.

-J'avais cru comprendre, Jimmy.

Une jeunne femme arriva dans l'entrée est se stoppa net, devant un piège à demon. . . Elle appela, sans réponse, puis elle décida de crier. On ne devait pas l'entendre. C'est Kevin qui couvrit le piège pour qu'elle puisse enfin passer. Elle tirait d'énormes valises, et l'asiatique craignait que cela signifiait la présence définitive de la démone.

Elle se stoppa dans le Hall et demanda à l'humain de chercher Sam. Lorsque celui-ci arriva, elle resta stoÏque, et déballa le plus naturellement du monde :

-Je viens vivre ici.

-Non, euh.. enfin il faut voir, ce n'est pas sûr que tu puisses.

-Je suis enceinte, de toi.


End file.
